1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a refresh circuit.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, in particular, a volatile semiconductor apparatus, a refresh operation for retaining the data values stored in memory cells is essential, attributable to the characteristic thereof.
A semiconductor apparatus may include a plurality of memory blocks, for example, a plurality of memory banks.
Accordingly, in order to improve the performance of the semiconductor apparatus, it may be important to efficiently refresh the plurality of memory banks.